Tattoos
by Revolutionschild506
Summary: Modern AU! Ugly words scarred the marble skin, ugly words that he had been told everyday in his school. Words he believed. (Note: Its the hurt without the comfort.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, first fanfiction. This is based off of a video I saw in my tech class that may or may not have made me sad beyond all belief. This may seem a little… unrealistic but, I just have an idea that Enjolras is hated by his schoolmates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Miserables. I am not French, dead, or famous.**

The steady whir of a tattoo needle fills the small corner shop. The woman is bent over a pale arm. An arm that is covered with bold, black world. This man's entire body was covered with words. The tattooist had an idea why these words were going to be tattooed on this blonde man's skin and it hurt her soul.

The man seemed to gaze emptily at the blank wall in front of him. He seems to be oblivious of the words that cover his skin. _Fool. Freak. Worthless. _The words continued on and on, covering his pale, otherwise flawless skin. A single tear slipped from his blue eyes.

A metallic ring filled the shop. The man looked over at his phone, praying it was one of the few people that loved him. Alas, it was not to be.

It was from his father. The text contained two words, "Fucking idiot." HE wince, looking down at the ground. "It looks like we're doing 'fucking idiot' next." He whispered, not looking at the tattooist. "There should be some room on my back."

She nodded, feeling her heart break at his broken face.

**Oh my. That was really short. But, I guess if you like my writing style and/or wish for me to continue this, please tell me, ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Special thanks to stagepageandscreen and Sarahbob for being my first reviewers ever. I really appreciate it. Thank you for your kind words! **

**Disclaimer: Owning. Is. Not. Possible.**

Ugly faces stared at him. Sneering, laughing. Ignoring what he was, only seeing the perfect answers, the golden hair. Only seeing everything they all hated about him. The "perfect" one.

None of them knew how much their words hurt. Or maybe they did. And that's why it never seemed to stop. Always biting, lashing, stinging.

He thought that by now it would have stopped hurting. It seemed like it should have. Especially the more common ones. "Idiot" ,"Freak" , and "fool" he heard at least four times a day. Yet they always hurt. Always.

Here came one, strutting down the hall straight towards him. He didn't stop when he came right next to him. That one only turned his head away, saying, "There's the schools worthless moron. Don't talk to him." To the new kid at school.

The "moron" turned away, feeling the painful sting of words. It wouldn't hurt as much as the tattoo needle, though. The bell rang, and he left. Going to the best place to remind himself of the only thing he was. Worthless.

**Stagepageandscreen: Thank you! I'm sorry I broke you…. This one didn't help with healing that broken-ness, did it? And thaaaaank you for your review. Meant a lot.**

**Sarahbob: I'm sorry! I swear it wasn't intentional! Thank you so much for your review though.**

**I am also considering making a sort of companion fic to this. It would involve The tattoos, but this one be involve the amis themselves. And this one would actually have some h/c.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews Sarahbob and Pheonixflames12!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. If I did, Les Amis would not have died. But, they did.**

The room was dark, the bed unmade. Papers were scattered around, organized in a seemingly random way. The French flag that normally hung so proudly on the wall hung limp and dirty.

The young man that sat on the bed was shirtless, examining the words that covered his body. The words he heard every day for his entire life.

He thumbed one of the words on his wrist. This was one of the first ones. _Useless. _It was also one of the most bold, having gone over it hundreds of times.

Yes. These words were him, having become a part of them. He believed each of them. Would he have been told them so frequently if they weren't true?

As his eyes scanned the words, he broke. Sobbing, he curled onto himself. _Why? _He though, _why am I so useless? So worthless? Why! Why was I born like this!? Please… someone… kill me._

**Pheonixflames12: Thank you! I plan to write a companion fic with Les Amis, but do not plan to put them in this one. Hope you'll forgive me!**

**Sarahbob: Thank you so much! I hope to post the first chapter of the companion fic today, so keep your eyes open! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Wow. Check one delayed update. Sorry! Thank you Sarahbob, stagepageandscreen, Pheonixflames12,LesMislover2013, and Iceangel1229 for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I will not, nor will I ever own Les Mis.**

His phone seemed to have stopped working. This was not good at all. He need the conformation, the evidence of what he was. Why did it have to stop working now, of all times?

Of course, there was still his email. He rarely used it, but other did apparently. He has hundreds of messages in his inbox, all confirming his facts. Most were old, and did little but make the words staining his skin darker. But the messages were flooding in, and he knew that at least one would give him a new tattoo.

Almost on que, there was a message. It was a rant from a boy whose girlfriend became enraptured with him. It had many traditional insults and the boy reading the email made small tallys ona list of his, but there was a new one.

_God-damned imbecile. _His mouth mouthed. He sighed, looking down at his body. It was time for another tattoo, but he was running out of room on his upper body. He frowned, but then a small smile spread across his lips as a new idea came to him. Even a moronic imbecile like his had legs for a reason, right?

**I promise to update my other story soon!**

**Sarahbob: *hands tissue* You ok?**

**stagepageandscreen: Ah man, this one isn't very long either. . **

**Pheonixflames12: Thank you!**

**LesMislover: Thank you! Nice word. "Awesome sauce." I may start using that, if that's ok.**

**Iceangel1229: Awwww. Thank you! The boy in tat video looked somewhat similar to Enjolras, so that's where this idea came from. Thank you again!**

**TO YOU ALL: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Haha! New update! MWAHAHAHA….. Sorry. My sanity is slowly slipping. Blame my Halloween costume, the Mad Hatter. Thank you BlueRose98, LesMislover2013, Iceangel1229, Sarahbob, Pheonixflames12, and stagepageandscreen for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer:*Sigh* My last name is not Hugo. Nor is my first name Victor.**

His stomach growled and he sighed. Yes, he was "hungry" but any imbecile like him knew that food wasn't meant for him. It was meant for people that deserved it, people that actually contributed to society. Not people that only took up space.

He didn't want to just take up space. Maybe the cause would do something. Then maybe he could eat without feeling like a… thief.

If it wasn't for his friends… He would have long wasted away into a pile of skin and bones. He mentally slapped himself. It was foolish of him to worry about himself, very few others did.

As he thought of skin, he looked down at his arm. The words had begun overlapping each other and the effect it produced was perfect. Perfect for the mess that he had become.

His stomach growled again and he turned a deaf ear to it, preparing himself for yet another word to be emblazoned on his skin.

**Well then. There was that.**

**BlueRose98: Yeah… Poor E…**

**LesMislover2013: Thank you! Thank you very much!**

**Iceangel1229: Awww… I'm sorry! *Hands tissues***

**Sarahbob: *gives more tissues* Sorry…**

**Pheonixflames12: Thank you… And I am sorry. Just… get yourself some chocolate?**

**stagepageandscreen: … Oops.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the delay… Life had gotten the better of me. Thank you Phoenixflames12, Sarahbob, Iceangel1229, LesMislover2013, and AlphaThree for your reviews! I have also decided it would be in my best interest to hand out tissues so… *gives tissues to all readers***

**Disclaimer: I don't own… I ain't French.**

Oh… how tired he was… Was it even possible to be this tired? Well, it seemed to be… As he was feeling it… why couldn't he just sleep?!

Then he remembered. _Oh yes… I forgot… Sleep isn't needed for the fools… the worthless ones_… _the mistakes. It is just like food. Meant only for the really deserving ones._

He snorted. If sleep was meant for the deserving ones, then no wonder he always avoided it, always shirked it whenever possible?

Oh but he was tired…. So tired… As his body collapses, deeply asleep, one part of his brain hoped that he'd hit his head on something. Then maybe he wouldn't feel like the traitor he was. And no one would ever be able to convince him otherwise, he decided. After all, the proof was emblazoned on his skin.

**Well… Once again, there's that. There is a good chance I shall update Shattered Marble today and maybe even this one again, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Phoenixflames12: Um… Thank you! And I am sorry. No matter how much I enjoy writing this, I am sorry.**

**Sarahbob: Thank you. Hope you enjoyed your little present from the top of the page. **

**Iceangel1229: They will. I think.**

**LesMislover2013: Ech. Sorry. Umm… Here's your heart back?**

**AlphaThree: Thank you! He did need that hug, didn't he?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers. I'm really sorry for not updating, but life has been kind of overwhelming me. I also got betrayed by someone I though was a friend today at school. I swear that I was going to update, but I think I need to take a break from fanfiction-ing for a little bit, preferably until after my plays over. **

**Now, I trust you guys, even if I only know you by your user names. I will tell you what this "friend" of mine did. He called me two-faced. If you don't know the definition of this word, here it is: "Hypocritical or double-dealing; deceitful." I don't think I am this and this reallycrushed me, so I need to take a break. Sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Errr… Hello. I'm back. I must apologize for the delay… Thank you LesMisLover2013 and PunchytheSecond for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. Sorry.**

For the first time, it hurt. Getting the newest word hurt. He wondered briefly if that was because hearing this one hurt more than usual. He never once thought that what he did was as worthless as himself.

As his mind wandered, he suddenly froze. _Did the others think it was worthless? I know Grantaire thinks it is… But what if the others only stay because they feel sorry for me? _He thought. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how possible it was.

He looked down, trying to hide the tear that had slipped down his cheek. The artist looked up at him, thinking it was from the tattoo.

"It's ok, dear. It will be over soon." She said sympathetically. He nodded, not trusting his voice to betray what he thought, _It's not the pain that hurts me. Pain is good for me. It's something even worse._

As he looked back out the window, his mind began to wander once again, filling him with thoughts that hurt him, but seemed to be the truth.

**And there's that.**


End file.
